Quests
__TOC__ Quests are the bread and butter of your adventure; performing them earns you EXP, Units and resources. Use them wisely, and you will continue to grow in power until you are a match for the greatest of gods! Quest Zones There are several quest areas in the world of Grand Gaia, each containing its own challenges, enemies and treasure. As one progresses deeper into the lands of the gods, one encounters greater and more powerful monsters, and earns more priceless rewards. ---- Mistral The first land you arrive at passing through Lucius’ Gate. Ruled over by Maxwell, mighty God of Creation and one of the Four Fallen Gods. Cordelica A region newly discovered by the Akras Summoners’ Hall. Rumored to be teeming with dangerous monsters, much of its territory is yet to be explored. Palmyna The land which opened up upon Maxwell's defeat. This area consists mainly of the islands of Amdahl, Encervis, and Palmyna. Lizeria In the area once home to the La Veda Republic, reports suggest that relics considered sacred by former followers of the God of Light still remain. Agni Region Scars of war dot the ruins of what was once the capital of the prosperous Agni Empire. This land is now under the control of the Four Fallen Gods. Vriksha The alliance of various countries formed the Principality of Vriksha. This verdant land is controlled by the last of the Four Fallen Gods, Afla Dilith. Beginning a Quest Once you have chosen to begin your quest, you will be given the option to choose a sixth member to bolster your squad of five. This reinforcement will come from players who are near your level. Both you and the owner of the chosen Reinforcement unit will gain 10 Honor Points the first time you invite a Friend as a reinforcement, and 5 Honor Points for the first time you invite a stranger each day. It increases to 40 Honor Points/friend and 15 Honor Points/stranger during its special event. The Reinforcement’s active Squad Leader will be added to your party. You can see the unit’s current Level and any Spheres that they currently have equipped. Other players will also be able to add your active Squad Leader in this manner, so it's best that you select one with useful abilities if you want them to select your unit above others! Important! You will only gain the benefits of the Reinforcement unit's Leader Skill if the unit's Summoner is on your Friends list! Should you wish to make any changes to your squad, you can go to the Manage Squad menu and make the appropriate changes. Finally, you can use the Manage Items menu to add or change the Consumable items you wish to bring on your quest. Now that all preparations are complete, it's time to embark on your Quest! Finishing an area gives you 1 Gem. Gallery 02Quest-03Allies.png|Add a sixth member to your Squad by calling on reinforcements. 02Quest-03Ready01.png|You will not be able to use the Leader Skill of a unit who does not belong to a friend. 02Quest-03Ready02.png|A friend's unit's Leader skill stacks with your own. Select your Reinforcement with this in mind. 02Quest-03Ready03.png|Don't forget to bring along some consumable items, especially on Quests with many battles! Category:Quests